The last few years have seen a recognition that coherent large-scale turbulence exists even in flow fields previously thought to contain only random, smallscale turbulence. So far, measurement of this turbulence has been possible only in cold flows, mainly because it is easier to work in unheated flows. Where work has been done in heated flows, the practice has been to employ simple pickups or probes in the harsh environment and the sensing element or transducer outside in a more tolerable environment. Alternatively, the transducer is housed within a protective liquid cooled jacket resulting in a large and cumbersome assembly of no use in the small flow fields such as small model jets. Special purpose and very expensive transducers having high temperature resistance have also been resorted to in some cases.